UN NUEVO DRACO
by Bollito Malfoy
Summary: Draco se considera heterosexual, pero cierto moreno de ojos verdes le hará cambiar de opinión... Slash HxD. Lemon. ¡Mi primer fic! TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1: El despertar

**UN NUEVO DRACO**

**Summary**: Draco se considera heterosexual, pero cierto moreno de ojos verdes le hará cambiar de opinión... Slash HxD. Lemon. ¡Mi primer fic!

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece, obviamente. Si Draco y Harry me pertenecieran... no estaría escribiendo esto y estaría con ellos haciendo otras cosas!

**Advertencia**: sexo explícito hombre-hombre.

Lo que está en _kursiva_ son pensamientos.

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic (bueno, mi primer capítulo), así que quizá es un poquito malo... No se si está muy bien escrito, especialmente el lemon. Pero aún así quiero compartirlo con todo aquél que quiera leerlo. Ya aviso que no será largo, porque empezó como un one-shot.

Me gustaría dedicar esto a aquellas autoras que con sus historias me han regalado muchos momentos de felicidad y me han inspirado. Son muchas, pero me gustaría hacer mención especial a Luna Escarlata y a eire9, por escribir magníficamente.

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Ojalá que os guste!

**Capítulo 1: El despertar **

_Yo no soy gay, yo no soy gay, yo no soy gay..._ iba pensando Draco Malfoy mientras salía del baño de los prefectos, donde se acababa de encontrar con Harry Potter. Pero estaba claro que su entrepierna no compartía su opinión.

---Flash Back--- 

Draco Malfoy salió del Gran Comedor nada más terminar de cenar. Había tenido un día muy duro y sólo quería estar solo y relajarse tomando un baño. Pasó por su habitación a recoger las pocas cosas que le hacían falta (toalla, ropa limpia y su paquete de tabaco) y se dirigió al baño de los prefectos. Sabía que no habría nadie, pues se había fijado en que todos los prefectos estaban aún cenando.

Caminó distraído hacia su destino y cuando llegó pronunció la contraseña y cruzó la puerta decidido. Pero de repente paró en seco, en el umbral, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Harry Potter estaba enfrente de él, a unos 3 metros de distancia. Llevaba únicamente unos boxers negros ajustados y luchaba por sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza. El problema era que había pretendido sacarse la camiseta llevando aún puestas sus gafas, por lo que estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades. Draco se había quedado sin respiración, sin saber por qué. La escena que tenía delante le había paralizado. La veía como a cámara lenta. Aunque los gestos del moreno eran increíblemente patosos, su cuerpo se veía alucinante.

_¿Desde cuando tiene Potter estos abdominales tan sexys¡Draco, reacciona¿Qué coño te pasa¿Desde cuando Potter ha sido sexy¿Desde cuando hay chicos sexys (aparte de mí, claro)¡Lárgate antes de que te vea con semejante cara de imbécil!_, pensó el rubio. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, pues el moreno le miraba en silencio, entre curioso y avergonzado. Ante la situación, Draco se ordenó a sí mismo cerrar la boca (pues la tenía abierta, casi babeando) y poner su mejor cara de "prepotente-Malfoy".

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, cara-rajada?- dijo Draco, suplicando interiormente que el otro no se hubiera dado cuenta de su extraña reacción inicial.

-Emmm... pues... Ron me dio la contraseña. Pensé que no habría nadie aquí y... Ron me dio la contraseña.

-Sí, eso ya lo has dicho, Potter- dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

Por un momento se hizo un incómodo silencio. Draco nunca se había sentido tan... raro. _¿Por qué no estoy insultándole y echándole a patadas?_, pensó. Sin embargo, no supo qué decir y optó por salir del baño lanzándole a un muy confundido Harry una mirada de intenso odio.

Una vez estuvo fuera se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundamente. ¿Qué acababa de pasar¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa extraña manera? De golpe, se dio cuenta de las palpitaciones de su entrepierna, lo que le indicó que bajo su pantalón había una magnífica erección. _¡Imposible!_, pensó. _¡Oh, por Merlín! Dime que el puto niño-que-vivió no lo ha visto... _

En pleno proceso de autonegación, el rubio empezó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras.

---Fin del Flash Back--- 

Draco estaba tumbado en su cama, boca arriba, fumándose un cigarro e intentando poner en orden los acontecimientos recientes. Allí podía pensar tranquilo, porque los Slytherins de séptimo curso disponían de habitaciones individuales.

_¡YO NO SOY GAY! Esto tiene que ser una confusión, una broma de mi cerebro y mis genitales, que se han puesto de acuerdo para boicotearme. A ver, Draco, usa la lógica, eres un tío inteligente. Todo tiene una explicación. Premisa 1: a mi me gustan las chicas, yo no soy gay. Premisa 2: Harry Potter es un chico, pero me he excitado ante la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. A partir de aquí hay 2 posibilidades: o admito que también me gustan los chicos... o concluyo que Harry Potter es una chica. Sí, tiene que ser eso. ¡Oh¡Calla, imbécil¿Cómo puedes pensar que Potter es una chica? Acabas de ver su cuerpo desnudo, musculoso pero suave... ¿Qué¿Qué es lo que acabo de pensar¡¡¡No, no, no!_

Draco se dio cuenta de que mientras reflexionaba había evocado la imagen del cuerpo de Harry, lo que había provocado que su excitación despertara de nuevo. Lleno de ira hacia sí mismo se levantó de la cama y fue directo a darse una ducha fría. Cuando terminó estaba más relajado y se dijo que todo había sido una tontería, seguramente provocada por el estrés o por el efecto secundario de alguna poción que hubiera realizado en los últimos días. Concentrándose en este pensamiento, apagó la luz con un golpe de varita y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, tras la "huída" de Draco, se había quedado paralizado.

_¿Acaba de pasar lo que yo creo que acaba de pasar¿Era realmente excitación lo que he visto en la cara de Malfoy¿Y lo que he visto más abajo? No. Imposible. Draco Malfoy es heterosexual, lo sabe todo el colegio, ya que se ha tirado a todas las chicas interesantes desde quinto hasta séptimo. Además, aunque fuera gay, o bisexual, nunca se fijaría en mí de ese modo. Me odia... ¿no? Aunque cuando se negó a ser mortífago intenté que las cosas entre nosotros se relajaran un poco, él no puso nada de su parte y yo me cansé pronto de ser el bueno, por lo que sigue siendo mi peor enemigo (especialmente desde la muerte de Voldemort)... ¿Sabrá Malfoy que yo soy gay? _

Metido en sus pensamientos, Harry empezó a reaccionar y decidió seguir con lo que había venido a hacer. Así que terminó de desnudarse (esto es, se quitó los boxers y las gafas) y se metió en la bañera. Cuando estuvo dentro evocó de nuevo la imagen de Malfoy en el momento en que se había quedado quieto mirándole, con la boca abierta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la idea le divertía, e incluso le excitaba. ¿El gran "Draco-soy-el-tío-más-bueno-de-Hogwarts-Malfoy" babeando por él? _La verdad... yo nunca había pensado en Malfoy de esa manera, pero... es cierto que es increíblemente sexy..._, pensó Harry, mientras dejaba volar su imaginación y empezaba a acariciarse por debajo del agua.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose mucho más calmado y sereno. Se vistió, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó al Gran Comedor con su habitual seguridad en sí mismo. Al entrar no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ciertos ojos verdes, los cuales, para sorpresa del rubio, le devolvieron el gesto. Al instante Draco se sintió enrojecer y apartó su vista. _¡Mierda¡Draco Malfoy NUNCA se sonroja!_, pensó. Toda su seguridad había desaparecido de golpe.

El resto del desayuno Draco evitó a toda costa pensar en el tema. Se dijo a sí mismo que simplemente estaba aturdido y que lo que tenía que hacer era recuperar el control. Seguramente la clase que tenía a primera hora le sería de gran utilidad...

Tras el desayuno Draco se dirigió a las mazmorras, pues le tocaba Pociones con los Gryffindors. Se sentó con Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo, y con el rabillo del ojo vio como cierto moreno se sentaba con cierto pelirrojo. Snape llegó en seguida, con su mal humor habitual, y con su varita hizo aparecer en la pizarra las instrucciones para la poción que debían realizar ese día.

Draco empezó a cortar los ingredientes, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de molestar al gran "Harry-soy-un-niño-inocente-Potter". Seguramente conseguir que Snape le castigara sería fácil, y una buena manera de vengarse por haber provocado que se sonrojara. Draco era bueno en Pociones. De hecho era el mejor, por lo que le sería fácil conseguir su objetivo.

Cuando vio que Snape estaba distraído provocando terror al pobre Neville, Draco se levantó silenciosamente y simuló coger algo del armario de los ingredientes. De regreso a su pupitre, aprovechó para verter algo en el caldero de Harry, sin que éste lo notara. Todo estaba calculado: ese ingrediente sin duda haría estallar la poción, pero dándole tiempo suficiente a Malfoy para sentarse en su sitio y poner su mejor cara de inocencia. _Ahora vas a ver quién manda aquí, maldito Potter_, pensó.

Aproximadamente 5 segundos más tarde se oyó un BOOM, que provocó una gran cantidad de humo. Cuando se desvaneció, la clase pudo ver a un Harry Potter más despeinado de lo habitual y con cara de susto. La carcajada fue general en la zona Slytherin, a excepción, claro está, del profesor Snape, que con pasos ligeros y cara de pocos amigos se dirigió hacia Harry.

-¿Cuál es su problema, señor Potter¿No puede soportar ni 5 minutos sin ser el centro de atención?

-Yo... lo siento, profesor. No sé qué ha pasado...

-¡Cállese! No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra. Si su ineptitud se lo permite, limpie este desastre. ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y esta tarde detención en mi despacho después de la cena!

Harry bajó la cabeza abatido, mientras en el otro lado del aula un rubio sonreía de medio lado. Pero de repente...

-Perdone, profesor- dijo una chica de Slytherin- no ha sido culpa de Potter. Yo he visto como Malfoy le echaba algo en el caldero.

-¿Está usted completamente segura de lo que dice, señorita Parkinson?- preguntó Snape, extrañado de que alguien de su casa culpara a uno de sus compañeros.

-Sí, sí, totalmente.

La sonrisa de Draco se había borrado por completo. ¡_Maldita bruja! Esto es una cruel venganza por haberla ignorado después de tirármela. Sucia rastrera... ¿En qué momento decidí acostarme con ella? Es una niña tonta y ni siquiera fue un buen polvo._

-En ese caso...está usted también castigado, señor Malfoy. En mi despacho después de la cena- dijo Snape.

El rubio estaba rojo de rabia. Era la primera vez que recibía detención de Severus. Él era su mejor alumno, además de su ahijado. _Ésta me la pagarás, Pansy... y tú también, cara-rajada. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cuando Harry descubrió que el causante de que su caldero hubiera explotado había sido Malfoy, le entró muchísima rabia. ¡Y pensar que el día anterior se había masturbado pensando en él!

El resto del día estuvo de mal humor, pues odiaba las detenciones con Snape, además de haber perdido puntos para su casa. Y encima tendría que verse con Malfoy.

Sin embargo, durante la cena, se le ocurrió una idea que le pareció tremendamente interesante. Quizá... si sus ojos no le habían engañado la noche anterior, podría aprovechar la situación...

Terminó de cenar y se fue al despacho del grasiento profesor. Llamó a la puerta, entró y se encontró con una escena llena de tensión. Malfoy lucía una cara de increíble enfado y Snape le miraba con ojos de arrepentimiento. Harry sabía que el profesor no quería castigar al rubio, pero no le había quedado otra opción.

-Diríjanse a mi clase y límpienlo todo. Sin varitas, obviamente. No quiero que salgan de allí hasta que todo quede reluciente.

Tras estas palabras, Snape se encaminó a la puerta y salió dando un portazo, no sin antes mirar a Harry con todo su desprecio. Harry vio como Draco cogía varios artículos de limpieza y salía del despacho. Le imitó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco llegó al aula, seguido por el moreno, y empezó con su tarea. Quería terminar lo antes posible e irse a dormir. Este día había sido casi peor que el anterior, así que haría como si el otro no existiera y terminaría rápido su parte para poder largarse cuanto antes.

-¿Qué pasa, hurón¿Tú me puteas y encima luego te enfadas?

-Ignórame, Potter- le contestó Draco.

-Cómo quieras, pero es una pena...

Draco no entendió el comentario, pero no dijo nada y ambos se pusieron a limpiar. Después de un rato, el rubio paró para descansar un momento. Con tanto ejercicio (pues esa era la clase más sucia de todo el castillo) estaba cansado y tenía mucho calor. Se sentó. De repente oyó un ruido semejante a pequeños gemidos. Miró a su alrededor, para ver que hacía su tan odiado compañero de castigo. Lo que vio le dejó descolocado. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Se había quitado la túnica y la corbata, que yacían descuidadas en el suelo, se había desabrochado la camisa y con una mano se echaba agua por el torso.

El primer impulso de Draco fue pensar que era la imagen más sensual que había visto en su vida, pero rápidamente reaccionó.

_No empieces, Draco. Eres heterosexual y el que está delante de ti no sólo es un chico sino que además es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, tu más odiado enemigo._

Tras este pensamiento se incorporó con rapidez y reanudó su tarea. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacia el moreno, que seguía masajeándose el pecho y soltando suspiros. Draco sintió que le venía una ola de calor y un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que debía de ser gripe o algo parecido. Se quitó la túnica, se prohibió volver a mirar a Harry y siguió trabajando.

Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio.

-Esto... Malfoy¿podrías ayudarme con las estanterías?

-¿Es que no sabes hacer nada solo, cara-rajada?

-Sin magia no puedo limpiar la parte de arriba. Si no me ayudas no podremos terminar y tendremos que quedarnos aquí...

-Está bien, está bien- le cortó- Te ayudo, pero cierra tu bocaza. Me das dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué coño quieres que haga?

-¿No me has dicho que me caye¿Cómo quieres que te responda?- dijo Harry en un tono un tanto diferente del habitual.

-Limítate a contestar a mis preguntas, niño de oro- contestó Draco escupiendo las palabras.

-Acércate. Yo me subo a la estantería y tú me sujetas por detrás.

El rubio se situó detrás del moreno, que con movimientos ágiles trepó por los estantes. Draco se sentía temblar, pues tenía miedo de las propias reacciones de su cuerpo. Con cierta indecisión puso sus manos en los tobillos del Gryffindor, que habían quedado a la altura de su pecho.

-Así no me ayudas, Malfoy. Cógeme de los muslos, que si no me caigo.

Harry necesitaba las manos para limpiar, por lo que no podía sujetarse él mismo. Muy a su pesar, Draco levantó sus brazos y cumplió la orden, situando sus manos cerca de las ingles del moreno. Nunca había estado tan nervioso. Luchaba interiormente para controlar su cuerpo y para que el otro no notara nada. Entonces Harry empezó a limpiar y todo su cuerpo empezó a moverse, hecho que despertó la erección del Slytherin. Éste, al darse cuenta, se sobresaltó y soltó al Gryffindor, que irremediablemente cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando encima del rubio. Ambos acabaron en el suelo, Draco tumbado y Harry de espaldas sobre él.

-Emmm... Malfoy, esto que noto bajo mi culo... no será lo que creo que es¿verdad?

Draco tardó un poco en contestar, pues estaba totalmente paralizado. Sentía el calor del moreno encima suyo, en concreto sobre ciertas partes.

-¡Aparta tu culo de mí, imbécil!

-Como quieras- contestó Harry.

Con un rápido movimiento y antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, el Gryffindor se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba tumbado de cara sobre el rubio. Entre sus caras había apenas unos centímetros...

Cuando sus entrepiernas rozaron, Draco perdió toda la cordura que le quedaba y se abalanzó sobre los apetecibles labios que tenía enfrente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sonrió mentalmente. Malfoy le estaba besando; había reaccionado exactamente como él quería. Su intención era doble: hacerle sufrir excitándole y luego dejarle en ridículo. Lo primero ya lo había logrado, pues la situación no dejaba lugar a dudas. Ahora tenía que ir a lo segundo y culminar así su tarea de venganza.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Harry no rompió el beso. En realidad, lo estaba disfrutando, como confirmaba su creciente erección.

_¿Y si... cambio de estrategia?_, pensó.

Cuando el beso terminó y miró a Draco, vio el deseo reflejado en sus ojos grises y supo que la respuesta a su pregunta estaba clara. Con suavidad pero con decisión se acercó más a su nuevo amante y atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos propios. El rubio se quedó quieto, dejándose hacer, por lo que Harry decidió ir un poco más allá.

Dejó de besarle para pasar a su cuello e ir trazando un camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Cuando succionó en ese punto Draco dejó escapar un jadeo. El moreno lo tomó como una señal para continuar y dirigió su mano izquierda hacia el primer botón de la camisa del Slytherin. Fue entonces que notó el temblor que recorría el cuerpo del rubio y paró lo que estaba haciendo, apartándose un poco y mirando a la cara del que yacía bajo él. Draco abrió los ojos, entre sorprendido por el repentino cambio y asustado por ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando Harry vio esa mirada gris se arrepintió de haber jugado con el rubio.

-Malfoy... estás temblando. Yo... lo siento. No pretendía... bueno, sí pretendía pero...

-¿Es que no quieres¿No te gusto?- contestó Draco para sorpresa de Harry.

-Yo... sí me gustas, pero creí que eras heterosexual y...

-Yo también lo creía, o sea, quiero decir que lo soy, pero... por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender quiero que continúes lo que estabas haciendo, ahora, aunque mañana seguramente me arrepentiré.

Harry dudaba. Él nunca antes había tratado a nadie de esa manera y se sentía mal. Apoyó las manos en el suelo para incorporarse y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de su acompañante.

-Draco...lo siento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco seguía temblando de pies a cabeza y por el cuerpo le corrían extrañas sensaciones. Su estómago semejaba un nido de mariposas, que parecían aumentar el ritmo de su vuelo ante la imagen que presenciaba. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, a su lado, cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida. Su camisa desabrochada. Estaba claramente arrepentido y se había disculpado con él, llamándole por su nombre por primera vez en la vida, hecho que a Draco le sorpendió gratamente. _Mmm... esos labios pronunciando mi nombre..._, pensó.

No es que el moreno se arrepintiera de besar a Draco, sino que se sentía mal por haber pretendido vengarse. El rubio decidió que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como aquello, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó (pues él seguía tumbado) y se acercó hacia Harry. Puso una de sus manos en su barbilla y se la levantó, obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

-Potter... yo quiero esto. ¿Y tú?

-Yo también, pero...

-Pero nada- interrumpió Draco, a la vez que acortaba la distancia entre sus labios hasta rozarse.

3 segundos más tarde, Harry reaccionaba y se lanzaba contra Draco para volver a recuperar la antigua posición, mientras con su varita (por suerte, Snape había olvidado confiscárselas) y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra cerraba la puerta y silenciaba la habitación. El rubio sonrió para sí. Estaba nervioso, pues él nunca había estado con un chico, pero sabía que hacía lo correcto, ya que lo que sentía era mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Ya hacía mucho rato que la famosa autonegación de "Draco-yo-no-soy-gay-Malfoy" había pasado a la historia.

_¡Por Merlín! Creo que me voy a volver loco, aquí y ahora, como siga haciéndome lo que me hace con esos labios y esa lengua..._

Draco no se movía. Solamente se dejaba hacer. En primer lugar porque no tenía ni idea de qué era lo más adecuado y en segundo porque estaba aturdido por el cúmulo de sensaciones. De repente le entró el pánico.

_¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes¡Nunca he estado con un chico¡Voy a hacer el ridículo!_

El Slytherin se sentía muy pequeño. Siempre se había sentido seguro en sus relaciones sexuales. En realidad, siempre era él quien dominaba la situación. Y ahora... Se asustó y rompió el beso.

-Potter... yo...

-¿Sucede algo?- cortó Harry.

-Yo...

-Tú...

-Yo nunca...

-¿Sí?

-Yo nunca he estado...

-¿Con un chico?

Harry había dado en el clavo y Draco estab rojo de la vergüenza.

-Draco...- empezó el moreno- No tienes por qué preocuparte. Relájate¿vale?

El rubio dudó, pero cuando sintió los suaves besos que el Gryffindor empezaba a depositar en su cuello sus dudas se desvanecieron. Se quedó quieto y vació su mente. Sólo quería dejarse llevar.

Harry empezó a lamer y succionar la suave piel blanca de Draco, mordisqueando ligeramente de vez en cuando. El rubio no pudo evitar gemir un poco cuando el moreno le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes para luego soplar delicadamente. Harry volvió al cuello pero esta vez siguió bajando y se paró en la clavícula del Slytherin, donde se entretuvo, mientras con sus manos empezaba a desabrochar su camisa. Cuando estuvo abierta, apoyó su pecho en el de Draco. Con el contacto éste se sintió en la gloria, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que venía a continuación.

Los labios del moreno reanudaron su recorrido hasta situarse en uno de sus rosados pezones y con su lengua juguetona empezó a trazar círculos a su alrededor, mientras que con una mano curiosa desabrochaba el pantalón del Slytherin. Primero el botón, luego la cremallera. Draco notó como se le entrecortaba la respiración cuando sintió que Harry le instaba a levantar las caderas para deslizar los jeans hasta sus tobillos, dejándole con el bóxer y una evidente erección. Cuando el Gryffindor recuperó su pezón con la boca, el rubio movió su mano para situarla en la espalda de su supuesto enemigo para poder acariciarla. Pero Harry se lo impidió.

-Shhh... Tú déjame a mí- le susurró el moreno a la vez que le retiraba su brazo para dejarlo de nuevo descansando en el suelo.

Draco, sumiso, no le contradijo y relajó todo su cuerpo contra el frío suelo. En realidad no era el lugar más cómodo ni más indicado, pero le daba igual.

En ese momento empezó la verdadera acción. Harry, con una lentitud que a Draco le pareció exasperante, hizo desaparecer del cuerpo de ambos camisa, zapatos, calcetines y pantalones. Por fin reinaba la igualdad de condiciones: solamente bóxers sobre sus respectivas pieles. El rubio no sabía qué vendría a continuación, así que cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, expectante. Entonces sintió como el moreno, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, empezaba a regalarle suaves besos por la cara: frente, mejillas, nariz... Muy lentamente, Harry empezó a descender.

Pasó por su cuello, donde dejó una leve marca rojiza, y siguió hasta los pezones, lugar en el que se entretuvo. Con la lengua, los dientes y los labios los hizo endurecer, mientras que con las manos rozaba casi imperceptiblemente los costados del torso de Draco, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Prosiguió su descenso recorriendo los músculos del estómago del Slytherin hasta que se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez en su ombligo. Hundió su lengua en él y, como respuesta, obtuvo un gemido. Repartió besos por el abdomen de Draco, pero no llegó a tocar su erección. Se desvió hacia el hueso de su pelvis, su ingle, su muslo...

Draco estaba prácticamente fuera de sí. Harry no había ni rozado su pene y él ya estaba por venirse.

-Potter...- dijo con voz ronca.

El moreno creyó entender el tono de súplica y decidió que ya era hora de pasar a cosas más directas, por lo que ascendió deslizándose por el cuerpo de Draco hasta pegar sus labios a los de él en un beso lleno de lujuria, permitiendo a la vez que sus erecciones rozaran. En esta ocasión el jadeo fue doble, pues surgió de ambas bocas y se fundió en su beso.

Cuando Harry interrumpió el beso sonrió dulcemente al rubio, que lo miraba con ojos de deseo, y se alejó para dirigirse de nuevo a su abdomen. Separó las piernas de Draco y se situó de rodillas entre ellas. El Slytherin dejó de respirar por unos segundos cuando sintió la mano de Harry acariciando suavemente sus testículos y la punta de su lengua rozar su glande. _¡Oh, Potter¿Qué me estás haciendo? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco..._ Draco apenas podía recordar su porpio nombre. El Gryffindor había empezado a succionar la punta de su erección para después continuar su tarea bajando y subiendo por ella, provocando en el rubio oleadas de placer.

Cuando Draco creía que iba a correrse, sintió que Harry se detenía y con su mano sujetaba la base de su erección.

-Todavía no, pequeño- dijo el moreno, ala vez que el rubio soltaba un bufido de frustración.

Entonces Harry se incporporó levemente y acercó una de sus manos a la boca de Draco, con una mirada interrogante. El prefecto Slytherin no tenía experiencia en relaciones sexuales gays, pero entendió el significado del gesto. Intentando asumir positivamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sin entrar en pánico, empezó a lamer los dedos del Gryffindor, dando así muda respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dejé a medias... ya lo sé. Lo siento. Pero prometo continuar.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

BoLLiTo MaLFoY


	2. Chapter 2: Confusión

**UN NUEVO DRACO**

**Summary**: Draco se considera heterosexual, pero cierto moreno de ojos verdes le hará cambiar de opinión... Slash HxD. Lemon. ¡Mi primer fic!

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece, obviamente. Si Draco y Harry me pertenecieran... no estaría escribiendo esto y estaría con ellos haciendo otras cosas!

**Advertencia**: sexo explícito hombre-hombre.

Lo que está en _kursiva_ son pensamientos.

¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. En esta ocasión me gustaría dedicárselo a Perla Negra, quien está traduciendo "Left my heart", un fic Harry/Draco sencillamente increíble. Sin su traducción yo no habría podido leerlo y definitivamente está valiendo la pena. ¡Así que gracias, Perla!

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Ojalá que os guste!

**Capítulo 2: Confusión**

Entonces Harry se incorporó levemente y acercó una de sus manos a la boca de Draco, con una mirada interrogante. El prefecto Slytherin no tenía experiencia en relaciones sexuales gays, pero entendió el significado del gesto. Intentando asumir positivamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sin entrar en pánico, empezó a lamer los dedos del Gryffindor, dando así muda respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta...

El rubio podía sentir miles de emociones diferentes recorrer su cuerpo y su mente: miedo, excitación, nerviosismo, ansia, deseo... Pero cuando vio que los ojos verdes del moreno se iluminaban ante su acción, sus dudas se desvanecieron.

Mientras humedecía los dedos de Harry, no dejó de mirarle ni un solo momento. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que esa mano se alejaba de su boca y se acercaba hacia su entrada, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca que delataba su pánico.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tranquilo, rubio. Pararé en cuanto me lo pidas. Tú sólo relájate- susurró el Gryffindor.

Harry se inclinó hacia Draco y le besó en los labios, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos entraba en él. El Slytherin soltó un gemido de dolor, pero no rompió el beso. El moreno sabía que la invasión se le haría muy extraña, pero esperaba que el dolor disminuyera a medida que él empezara a mover su dedo en círculos preparando la zona. Sus bocas seguían pegadas y profundizaron en el beso. Cuando creyó que ya era el momento añadió otro dedo, y luego otro más.

Harry observó los ojos fuertemente cerrados del rubio. Entendía su miedo y su nerviosismo, pero no pensaba dañarle.

Intentando ser lo más suave posible, retiro sus dedos del interior de Draco y se separó de sus labios. El Slytherin abrió los ojos y le miró, con una mirada que transmitía cierta desesperación. Antes de incorporarse, Harry le regaló un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz y una sonrisa, esperando que eso pudiera ejercer como tranquilizante.

Entonces se situó de nuevo entre sus piernas, le levantó un poco las caderas y situó la punta de su erección en su entrada. Muy despacio y sin dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos grises que tenía ante él, Harry empezó a introducirse dentro del rubio, quien no pudo evitar un grito de dolor.

El moreno hizo ademán de retirarse, pero Draco le sujetó de la muñeca.

-Ni se te ocurra salirte, Potter- dijo el rubio-. Soy un Malfoy y puedo con esto.

Ante estas palabras, Harry decidió quedarse muy quieto, sin retirarse, esperando una señal. Sabía por propia experiencia que acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación llevaba tiempo.

A medida que pasaban los segundos pudo ver como la cara de Draco se iba destensando, y cuando finalmente sintió que sus caderas iniciaban un leve movimiento, empezó a embestir. Al principio todo fue extremadamente lento y suave, pero con el tiempo Harry pudo leer en la expresión del rubio que su dolor empezaba a convertirse en placer. También sus jadeos comenzaban a ser diferentes.

El ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas aumentó y el moreno empezó a masturbar a su amante. Ahora ambos jadeaban. Harry sabía que a Draco ya no le dolía, pues en sus ojos ya sólo se reflejaba el placer.

Cuando el Gryffindor, en una de sus embestidas, rozó cierto punto en el interior del rubio, éste se corrió sobre su abdomen, con un profundo gemido. Al sentir los espasmos en las paredes que envolvían su erección, consecuencia del orgasmo, Harry se vino también.

Respirando entrecortadamente se miraron por unos segundos y luego el moreno se retiró. Ambos quedaron tumbados de espaldas en el frío suelo, uno al lado del otro.

_¿Acabo de echar un polvo con Draco Malfoy¡¡¡Acabo de echar un polvo con Draco Malfoy! Es más¡le he desvirgado¡Oh, por Merlín! _

-Draco... ¿estás bien?

Silencio.

-¿Draco?

-¿Por qué me estás llamando por mi nombre, Potter?

-Pues... bueno, acabamos de acostarnos y...

-¿Y?

-No sé... pensé que...

-Pues no pienses tanto- dijo Draco tajantemente a la vez que se incorporaba y empezaba a vestirse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Draco acabó de recuperar su aspecto habitual (o sea, cuando estuvo bien vestido y bien peinado) recogió su varita. Con ágiles movimientos aplicó un hechizo de limpieza al aula y deshizo los que Harry había hecho para cerrar la puerta y silenciar la habitación.

Harry seguía en el suelo, desnudo y en la misma posición. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos seguían al rubio. Su expresión mostraba su confusión, pero el Slytherin no llegó a verla, porque sin dirigirle ni una palabra ni una mirada salió del aula en dirección a las mazmorras.

Draco andaba deprisa. Estaba tan nervioso que temblaba. Cuando por fin llegó a su dormitorio empezó a fumar compulsivamente. Su mente era un torbellino de incoherencias.

_¿Qué se supone que acabo de hacer¿Me acabo de tirar al cara-cortada? Corrección¿he dejado que el cara-cortada se me tirara? He tenido que soñarlo, he tenido que soñarlo... ¡No¡Joder! No lo he soñado. ¿Cómo puedo pensar haberlo soñado si ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida¡No, no, no! De eso nada..._

Draco pasó de la confusión al arrepentimiento, luego a la duda y finalmente a la ira. Estaba terriblemente enfadado. La pregunta era¿enfadado con quién¿Quizá con Harry¿O con él mismo?

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Estuvo despierto dando vueltas en la cama hasta que amaneció. Aún sin tener las ideas claras pero con los nervios algo más asentados, se dio una ducha, se vistió y se fue a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que Draco hubiera abandonado el aula de Pociones, Harry permaneció varios minutos sin moverse, tratando de ordenar los hechos y sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente consiguió reaccionar y, tras vestirse, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación.

Aunque ya era tarde cuando llegó, Ron le estaba esperando despierto.

-¡Uf¡Qué cara traes! Intuyo que el grasiento de Snape ha sido muy duro con el castigo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, sí... muy duro.

-¿Qué fue esta vez¿Ordenar y etiquetar los ingredientes¿Limpiar todos los calderos?

-Te lo cuento mañana¿vale? Es que estoy hecho polvo...

-Vale, vale. Acuéstate y mañana hablamos. Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Ron.

A Harry no le gustaba nada mentirle a su mejor amigo, sólo lo había tenido que hacer una vez y se había sentido fatal. Pero no podía contarle la verdad acerca de lo que había pasado en la detención. Así que había optado por no hacer ni una cosa ni otra, por el momento. Por la mañana ya decidiría qué hacer.

A diferencia de Draco, Harry sí que pudo dormir, pero bastante intranquilo. Aún estando muy cansado, su cuerpo no consiguió el sueño profundo que necesitaba.

El Gryffindor no sabía qué pensar. Él nunca había odiado realmente a Draco. Sus peleas eran más por costumbre que por un verdadero odio, por lo menos por parte del moreno. Pero de ahí a acostarse con él...

Lo que más rabia le daba era sentirse tan nervioso y no saber por qué. _Yo no he hecho nada malo. Yo no le he obligado. Él ha querido. Entonces... ¿por qué voy a sentirme mal? Si él se arrepiente y quiere comportarse como un crío huyendo de esa manera, es su problema. _

Pero los pensamientos de Harry no encajaban con su estado de ánimo. Se sentía desconcertado y triste, y la mirada gris del que había sido su amante pocas horas antes no abandonaba su mente.

Cuando por la mañana bajó a desayunar con Ron y Hermione, lo primero que vio fue que Draco ya estaba allí. Lucía en su cara su habitual expresión de superioridad. _Está claro que vuelve a ser el de siempre y que aquí yo soy el único pringado que se siente mal..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que puso el primer pie en el Gran Comedor, Draco se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que el Gryffindor viera su estado real. Había corregido sus ojeras y su mal aspecto por la falta de sueño con una poción, y ahora sólo le quedaba comportarse con naturalidad. Lo consiguió con bastante facilidad, aunque casi falló cuando Harry entró por la puerta.

_No sé qué me hiciste, Potter, pero no vas a seguir jugando conmigo. Sé que fue un juego para ti, pero no pienso dejarte ganar. Si esperas ver en mí alguna reacción, ya puedes pudrirte esperando._

Draco no levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor ni una sola vez en todo el desayuno. Distrajo su mente entablando conversación con Blaise, lo que le permitió dejar de atormentarse por unos instantes, y en cuanto pudo se fue del Gran Comedor.

La mañana y la comida transcurrieron bastante tranquilas para Draco. Su gran capacidad de auto negación le había permitido eliminar todo su sentimiento de culpa y concentrar su ira hacia el moreno. Había decidido que él era el bueno y Harry el malo, él la víctima y Harry el agresor. Y le estaba funcionando.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron después de la primera clase de la tarde, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían esa asignatura, pero eso no había sido un problema para Draco porque Hagrid les había mantenido tan ocupados (cuidando de unos extraños bichos que el rubio esperaba no tener que volver a ver jamás) que no había tenido tiempo de estresarse por tener al moreno cerca.

El problema vino después, al terminar la clase, cuando todos los alumnos regresaban al castillo. Draco andaba al lado de Blaise, seguido por Pansy (el rubio se había olvidado de su enfado con ella, pues tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza), Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. De repente, el trío dorado les avanzó con paso rápido. El rubio no hizo nada; simplemente siguió andando concentrado en que su rostro no mostrara nada en particular. Pero quizá esa no fuera una buena idea, porque Blaise levantó una ceja y le preguntó:

-¿Te pasa algo, Draco? Hoy has estado serio y callado, y ahora ni siquiera te has inmutado cuando han pasado los leoncitos.

-No... yo...- empezó Draco al tiempo que levantaba la vista y se daba cuenta de que todos sus compañeros le miraban de forma interrogante- estaba distraído. Me duele un poco la cabeza y...

-Pues métete con San Potter y sus perritos falderos. Hoy aún no les hemos dicho nada y eso cura todos los males- sugirió Nott.

Los demás se rieron y a continuación se quedaron mirando al rubio, con cara de expectación. Draco se dio cuenta de que estaban esperando una buena sesión de insultos y supo que no tenía alternativa. Él hubiera preferido ignorar al Gryffindor, pero al fin y al cabo éste se merecía sus insultos y su desprecio.

Buscó al moreno con la mirada y vio que estaba parado unos metros por delante de él, al lado de su amigo pelirrojo, que estaba agachado atándose uno de sus zapatos. Hermione ya no estaba con ellos. Draco se acercó con pasos ligeros y se detuvo a corta distancia. El resto de los Slytherins se situaron a uno y otro lado de su líder.

-¿Qué pasa, pobretón¿Estás en el suelo para besar los pies de Potter y así conseguir que te dé algo de la herencia que le dejó alguno de sus parientes muertos?

Ron se había puesto de pie y miraba a Draco con ojos furiosos.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoyado!

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Ron y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que se marcharan.

-¿Qué te pasa, huérfano¿Huyes?- preguntó Nott.

Harry le miró con odio unos segundos, y luego sus ojos se posaron en Draco. Éste estaba preparado y mentalizado para dos cosas: para el odio y para el desprecio sarcástico. Pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que debía prepararse para una mirada que lo único que mostraba era... tristeza, una profunda y sincera tristeza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry desconocía el motivo, pero la actitud de Draco le había herido muchísimo. Inconscientemente había esperado que, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el rubio no se metería con ellos. Y no había podido evitar que su pena se reflejara en su mirada.

El moreno estaba dolido y enfadado. Dolido con el Slytherin por su actitud y enfadado consigo mismo por estar dolido.

Su cabeza le decía que no tenía motivos para sentirse mal. _Yo sé que soy gay y Malfoy está bueno (buenísimo, en realidad). Nos acostamos porque ambos quisimos. Punto y final. Si ahora él sigue siendo un imbécil es solamente su culpa. Yo no tengo por qué cargar con su crisis de identidad sexual. No sé por qué razón me escogió a mí. Quizá para dañarme..._

Pero los pensamientos de Harry no encajaban con sus sentimientos...

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases de la tarde Harry y Ron se fueron a su sala común. Harry había decidido no presentarse a la cena y Ron, aunque estaba hambriento, quiso quedarse con su amigo.

-Esto... Harry¿hay algo que quieras contarme?- preguntó Ron, pareciéndose más a Dumbledore que a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, aún no me has contado nada del castigo de Snape y hoy has estado bastante ausente. Además, parece que el encuentro con esas asquerosas serpientes te ha afectado más de lo habitual. No sé, estás raro.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento, amigo. Tendría que habértelo contado esta mañana pero... estaba muy confundido y no sabía...

-Suéltalo ya¿vale? Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-Ayer... me acosté con Malfoy.

Las últimas palabras de Harry habían sido casi un susurro. El moreno levantó la vista y se encontró con un Ron extremadamente pálido e inmóvil. Pero unos segundos más tarde, el pelirrojo rompió a reír.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Por un momento... creí entender que me decías que anoche te tiraste al hurón.

Tras estas palabras se hizo el silencio y Ron entendió que no se había equivocado.

-¿QUÉ¿CÓMO¿CUÁNDO¿DÓNDE? Y sobretodo¿¿¿POR QUÉ?

-¿Qué? Pues que me acosté con Malfoy. ¿Cómo? Pues como hace normalmente la gente, por lo menos los gays. ¿Cuándo? Pues ayer durante la detención. ¿Dónde? Pues en el aula de Pociones. Y finalmente¿por qué? Pues no tengo ni puta idea. Quizá porque está increíblemente bueno.

-Harry... no lo entiendo. ¿Es que acaso te obligó¿Te hechizó¿Te amenazó¿Te chantajeó?

-No, simplemente... ocurrió.

-Vale, o sea, "hola cara-rajada", "hola hurón", y empezasteis a besaros¿no?

-Bueno, no exactamente...

Harry le contó a Ron toda la historia, empezando por lo ocurrido dos días antes en el baño de los prefectos y terminando en la pelea de esa misma tarde. El moreno agradeció que su amigo le escuchara en silencio reprimiéndose las ganas de chillarle que estaba totalmente loco.

-Ok. Está claro que te dejaste llevar por los impulsos y pensaste con la entrepierna en lugar de hacerlo con la cabeza- dijo Ron cuando Harry acabó su monólogo-. Pero ahora ya está¿no? No tiene mayor importancia. ¿Lo pasaste bien, pues perfecto. Punto y final.

-Sí, pero...

-¡Oh¿Hay un "pero"? Entonces la cosa se complica. No te enfades conmigo, Harry, pero... ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de que te guste Malfoy?

El moreno se quedó callado y con la mirada perdida. Quería gritar que no, que tal cosa era imposible, pero nada salía de su boca.

Ron pareció comprender la confusión de Harry. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio, dirigiéndole a su amigo unas últimas palabras.

-Deberías reflexionar, Harry. Ya sabes que yo no sé mucho de estas cosas y que siempre me ha costado entenderte en el terreno sentimental y sexual, pero espero que también sepas que te apoyaré en cualquier cosa que decidas, sea lo que sea. Si me necesitas, para hablar o para pegarle una paliza a alguien, ya sabes donde estoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, tras la breve pelea con los Gryffindors, se refugió en su habitación. Les había dicho a sus amigos que su dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando y que no iría a clase.

Estaba tan nervioso que prácticamente temblaba. Y en ocasiones así sólo había una cosa que le calmaba: escribir. Simplemente pensar no le servía, porque terminaba más confundido de lo que había empezado. Pero tampoco escribía un diario, pues eso implicaba rutina y la posibilidad de que algún día alguien lo descubriera.

Lo que a Draco le ayudaba era intentar poner sus ideas en claro por escrito cuando se encontraba en situaciones de estrés o especialmente difíciles. Requería mucho esfuerzo mental, ya que no era una actividad fácil. Pero realmente ayudaba. Cuando acababa y ya más tranquilo, solía quemar lo que había escrito, para que nadie nunca pudiera leerlo.

Cogió pluma, pergamino y tinta, se acomodó en su cama apoyando la espalda en la pared, se encendió un cigarro, respiró profundamente un par o tres de veces y se puso a escribir, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

"Ayer me acosté con Harry Potter y no tengo explicación para ello. Siempre nos hemos odiado y llevamos más de seis años peleando día sí y día también."

"Frenamos un poco cuando se descubrió que ambos estábamos del mismo lado. Yo me enfrenté a mi familia y me negué a ser mortífago. En mi opinión Voldemort era un cretino; poderoso, pero cretino. Pero eso no cambió mi opinión acerca de Potter. Yo seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y él seguía siendo el puto niño al que todo el mundo quiere y adora, el ojito derecho de Dumbledore, el mejor buscador de la historia de Hogwarts, el salvador del Mundo Mágico..."

"Es curioso que yo esté diciendo esto pero... supongo que es envidia. Yo tengo una familia, belleza, una mansión y montones de dinero. La gente cree que eso es todo lo que puede desearse para ser feliz. Sin embargo, yo apenas tengo recuerdos felices. En realidad, sé que Potter tiene cosas que yo nunca he tenido, cosas que el dinero no puede comprar. Esto nunca lo reconocería delante de nadie pero en el fondo sé muy bien qué es lo que él tiene y yo no: amistad y amor. El amor y la amistad de muchísima gente que le adora, que le protege, que le cuida, que le quiere."

"Pero no sé hasta qué punto todo esto tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche. Yo... estoy muy confundido. No sé qué me pasó, o por qué me pasó. Lo que sí está claro es que yo quería, tengo que reconocerlo. Desde que le vi semidesnudo en el baño de los prefectos se apoderó de mi una necesidad desbordante de poseerlo. Primero me lo negué a mi mismo. Supongo que es normal, pues uno no descubre cada día su objeto de deseo es su némesis. Pero después se hizo más evidente y me dejé llevar. Por primera vez en mi vida abandoné mi "máscara Malfoy" y me entregué por completo."

"Y fue... sencillamente increíble. Aunque me joda muchísimo admitirlo, fue el mejor polvo de mi vida. ¿Quién iba a decir que yo, Draco Malfoy, heterosexual convencido, aceptaría algo como esto! Ver para creer..."

"La cuestión es ahora todo lo que ese polvo implica. Mil ideas pasan por mi mente, y algunas de ellas contradiciéndose entre sí. Intentaré esclarecer aquí lo más importante."

"En primer lugar, está el problema de mi orientación sexual. Hasta hace dos días, nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de no ser heterosexual. Bueno... miento. Hace unos años tuve una época en la que llegué a dudar, ya que mi cuerpo respondía ante la vista de cierto profesor... Pero saqué esa idea de mi mente a patadas, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que era un simple alboroto hormonal, normal en esa edad. Nunca más volví a pensar en ello hasta el incidente del baño. Y si las cosas no hubieran pasado de allí quizá podría volver a negármelo, pero ahora ya no. El recuerdo de lo que sucedió está demasiado vivo en mi memoria, demasiado presente. Lo disfruté. Lo sentí como no había sentido antes. No puedo engañarme por más tiempo..."

"Llegar a esta conclusión me hace plantearme la siguiente cuestión, que según creo es aún más importante¿qué se supone que todo aquello significó para mí? La primera respuesta que me viene a la cabeza es fácil. Nada, absolutamente nada. Tenía un capricho y lo satisfice; a mi cuerpo se le antojó Potter y yo se lo concedí. Sin embargo empiezo a dudar. Si realmente fue sólo diversión sexual¿por qué huí corriendo al terminar? Podría haberme quedado allí para divertirme un rato; podría haberme reído de él por haberle usado como juguete. Pero no lo hice y me marché sin apenas mirarle. Estaba enfadado y confundido. A mí eso no me ocurre a menudo, pues mi mayor fuerte es el autocontrol. Pero en esta ocasión fracasé estrepitosamente."

"Cuando recuperé algo de serenidad decidí odiar a Potter, al que señalé como culpable de todos mis males. ¿Pero hasta qué punto es eso cierto? En realidad, he reconocido ya que yo quise que eso ocurriera y que además me gustó. Asumí que Potter me había usado, pero de hecho no lo sé porque no le di tiempo a demostrar nada cuando huí. Además, la manera en que me miró cuando me metí con ellos después de la clase de ese peludo de Hagrid me hizo pensar... Quizá... Talvez sea cierto lo que todos dicen: que Potter es bueno y noble. Siempre me he resistido a creerlo. La pregunta es¿me resistí a creerlo porque tenía motivos o porque eso facilitaba mi objetivo de odiarle? Si la respuesta es lo segundo, quizá lleve equivocado muchísimo tiempo. No soy bueno reconociendo errores, pero tampoco soy tonto y la evidencia es innegable."

"Esa mirada esmeralda... ¿qué significaba? Esto me lleva a la tercera cuestión¿fue un juego para Potter? Eso es lo que pensé después de que pasara. Lo tenía muy claro. Pero ahora ya no veo claridad en ninguna parte. También podría haber sido para dañarme, para reírse de mí o para dejarme en ridículo. Sin embargo en ese caso Potter lo hubiera ido contando por ahí y eso no ha pasado, porque sin duda hubiera llegado a mí. El resto de los Slytherins hubieran venido corriendo a pedirme explicaciones."

"¿Qué pasa con la posibilidad de que su supuesta bondad y nobleza sean más que rumores y exageraciones? Después de esa mirada no puedo evitar sentir que con mis insultos y mi actitud le hice daño... y eso me jode. Y aquí atención a la contradicción: Draco Malfoy está diciendo que le jode haber dañado a Harry Potter. ¡Inconcebible! Pero cierto. Aunque me duela, no me queda más remedio que asumirlo: su mirada ha hecho alguna reacción en mí, algo hasta ahora desconocido."

Draco se dio cuenta con horror de que una lágrima escapaba de su ojo sin su permiso.

"¿Qué me está pasando? Soy un estúpido. Llorando por el Niño-que-vivió... Si mi padre me viera me mataría con la sesión de crucios más larga de la historia. Todo esto me está superando..."

El Slytherin dejó la pluma, hundió la cara entre sus manos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró sin reprimirse, dejando que sus sentimientos fluyeran libres. La causa no era otra que la simple verdad, la auténtica realidad que de repente se abría paso en su mente.

_¡Mierda¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? Mi odio hacia Potter, mi obsesión por dañarle... Toda mi vida adquiere sentido desde esta perspectiva._

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró, concentrándose para el mayor esfuerzo de auto sinceridad de toda su vida.

-Soy gay y estoy colgado de Harry Potter.

Había conseguido que su voz sonara más o menos firme cuando pronunció esas palabras, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se levantó de la cama, cogió su capa y se dispuso a salir. Necesitaba aire fresco.

No había nadie por los pasillos, así que no tuvo problemas. Cruzó la puerta y salió al exterior. Hacía algo de frío, pero había luna llena y la noche era preciosa. Empezó a caminar despacio, dejando que el viento acariciara su pelo y experimentando una nueva sensación de serenidad, una especie de paz interior nacida del hecho de sentirse liberado, del hecho de, por fin, haber aceptado la verdad.

Draco caminó hasta la orilla del lago y, sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había un alumno recostado en un árbol hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, apenas a un metro de distancia.

El rubio se sobresaltó cuando al levantar la vista se encontró con unos profundos ojos verdes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer¡Besitos!

BoLLiTo MaLFoY


	3. Chapter 3: Del odio al amor

**UN NUEVO DRACO**

**Summary**: Draco se considera heterosexual, pero cierto moreno de ojos verdes le hará cambiar de opinión... Slash HxD. Lemon. ¡Mi primer fic!

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece, obviamente. Si Draco y Harry me pertenecieran... no estaría escribiendo esto y estaría con ellos haciendo otras cosas!

**Advertencia**: sexo explícito hombre-hombre.

Lo que está en _kursiva_ son pensamientos.

¡Hola! Aquí está el tercer y último capítulo. Ya avisé que sería cortito... Esta vez la dedicatoria es para todas aquellas personas que me han hecho feliz con sus reviews: SlythchickASD, Allalabeth, Nessa4, Jass Weasley, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Rochy true, DarkenjiFusjisaki, Perla Negra, Amarissima y Bellatrix L Black. ¡Mil gracias!

He tardado un poquito en actualizar. Pido disculpas. Me entretuvo una idea para un oneshot, pero creo que fue un error porque no ha tenido éxito. ¿Será que se me fue la inspiración¿O será que sólo me inspiro cuando escribo sobre Harry y Draco? Espero que este final no os defraude. ¡Vosotros diréis!

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Ojalá que os guste!

**Capítulo 3:**

Draco caminó hasta la orilla del lago y, sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había un alumno recostado en un árbol hasta que lo tuvo enfrente, apenas a un metro de distancia.

El rubio se sobresaltó cuando al levantar la vista se encontró con unos profundos ojos verdes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry había pasado mucho rato en su sala común reflexionando, tal y como le había dicho Ron. Pero al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión había empezado a agobiarse, por lo que había decidido salir a tomar el aire. Utilizando su capa de invisibilidad había salido del castillo y tras dar un breve paseo había decidido sentarse un rato cerca del lago, para relajarse e intentar de nuevo ordenar su mente.

Allí se encontraba el moreno, con la espalda apoyada en el árbol más cercano al lago, cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. Su primer impulso fue cubrirse con su capa para no ser descubierto fuera de la torre Gryffindor a esas horas, pero no llegó a llevarlo a cabo porque cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el intruso se quedó paralizado.

Cuando Harry quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde. Draco estaba de pie enfrente de él, mirándole.

-¿Vienes a insultarme otra vez, Malfoy? Pues ya puedes empezar. No tengo ganas de pelearme así que dime lo que quieras decirme y déjame en paz.

-No he venido a eso, Potter. En realidad...

Harry no le dejó terminar y empezó a gritarle furioso.

-¿No¿Pues entonces qué¿No tenías a quién follarte esta noche y has venido a ver si quiero repetir? Pues entérate de que no soy imbécil, Malfoy. Ayer me usaste y hoy me insultaste. ¿Crees que puedes venir ahora y pretender...

-Estúpido cara-rajada. Cállate¿quieres? Lo que iba a decirte cuando me interrumpiste es que en realidad no he venido a nada. Estaba paseando para tomar el aire cuando te he encontrado.

-¿Y pretendes que me crea eso?

-Créete lo que quieras, Potter. Yo sólo te digo lo que hay.

Harry dudó por un momento. Por un lado sentía mucha ira hacia el rubio, pero por el otro lucía en su rostro una expresión que nunca antes le había visto. Sorprendentemente, no expresaba superioridad ni arrogancia; simplemente... sinceridad.

-No miento- continuó el Slytherin-. Llevaba mucho rato encerrado en las mazmorras y necesitaba salir.

-¿Y la cena¿No has ido?- preguntó Harry, con un tono bastante más calmado.

-¿Es que me has visto en el Gran Comedor? Oh... bueno... qué tonterías digo. Es evidente que a ti te importa una mierda si estoy o no. Obviamente no te has fijado.

-De hecho es que yo tampoco he cenado.

El moreno pudo ver que Draco levantaba una ceja a modo interrogativo.

-Bueno, he tenido un mal día y no tenía hambre.

-Entonces como yo.

-¿Que no tenías hambre o que has tenido un mal día?

-Ambas cosas.

Por varios segundos se quedaron callados. El Gryffindor no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba aquella conversación. _Malfoy está muy raro... Parece como apenado pero conociéndole bien podría ser una estrategia para algún sucio fin. Aunque quizá..._ Los pensamientos de Harry se vieron interrumpidos por el rubio, quien había decidido romper el silencio.

-Oye Potter... ¿te importa si me siento?

El moreno tardó un poco en responder, pues no se había esperado una pregunta como aquella.

-La verdad, Malfoy, es que no me apetece nada discutir.

-No es esa mi intención, lo juro.

Harry se sentía enormemente confundido, pero aún así se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio al Slytherin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco suspiró interiormente de alivio. Las cosas habían estado algo tensas al principio de la conversación, pero se había propuesto darle un giro y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo. En realidad no sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería, pero sabía seguro que no quería pelear. No después de la verdad que hacía pocos minutos se le había revelado.

El rubio se sentó junto a Harry, apoyando su espalda en el trozo de árbol que éste le había cedido al moverse. Quedaron uno al lado del otro, ambos mirando hacia el lago.

-Potter, dime una cosa. ¿Hace mucho que descubriste que te gustaban los chicos?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Harry.

-Bueno... La verdad es que hace bastante. No sé exactamente en qué momento empecé a darme cuenta, pero me lo reconocí a mí mismo plenamente en cuarto curso, si no recuerdo mal.

-¿Cuarto? Joder, qué pronto¿no? O sea, quiero decir, no sé...- el Slytherin se había sorprendido con la respuesta, pero quiso seguir investigando-. ¿Y cómo fue? Si no te importa contármelo, claro.

-En realidad no, no me importa. No es ningún secreto y mucho menos algo de lo que me avergüence- Draco observó al moreno mientras éste hacía una pausa como para darse tiempo para recordar-. El detonante definitivo fue una persona, alguien de quien me enamoré perdidamente.

-¿El típico amor imposible de adolescencia¿Un amor platónico?- preguntó el rubio.

-De hecho empezó así, pero... finalmente resultó no ser tan imposible.

Esta vez Draco no hizo ningún comentario. Por lo menos en voz alta. _¿Cómo¿Qué significa esto de que resultó no ser tan imposible? Mierda, sabes lo que te acaba de pasar¿no, Draco? Estás celoso, por primera vez en tu vida. _

No muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Quieres decir que tú...

-Que él me correspondió y que empezamos a salir a finales de cuarto. Si no hubiera sido por él, no sé si habría podido superar todo lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos: la muerte de Cedric, el retorno de Voldemort... Fue una mala época para mí, pero él estuvo allí para ayudarme.

-¿Duró mucho?

-Pues un año, más o menos.

-¡Buf! Eso es muchísimo. Mi relación más larga fue... de dos horas y media, creo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja¿Dos horas y media?

-Sí, el tiempo de echar 3 polvos.

-¿De verdad nunca ha habido nadie con quien quisieras algo más que sexo¿No te ha gustado ninguna de las miles de chicas con quienes te has acostado?

-Pues no, pero no cambies de tema. ¿Es que no vas a decirme quién fue ese gran amor tuyo¿No sería Weasley? Por favor, dime que no.

-No... Bueno, no exactamente- dijo Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿No exactamente¿Qué significa no exactamente?

-Mi novio fue… Fred Weasley.

-¿Fred Weasley¿El mismo Fred Weasley que tiene un gemelo y que jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor¿El mismo Fred Weasley que es el hermano de tu mejor amigo¿El mismo Fred Weasley que...

-Sí, sí. Ése mismo. ¿Por qué es tan sorprendente?

-No sé... no sabía que esos dos fueran gays.

-Si cuando dices "esos dos" te refieres a Fred y a George, estás equivocado. Ése es un error muy común entre la gente. Los gemelos Weasley se parecen en muchos sentidos, tanto física como psicológicamente, pero no son una sola persona dividida en dos partes. George es heterosexual.

-Vaya, qué curioso. La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado. Será porque no dedico mucho tiempo a pensar en la familia de los pobretones...

Dos segundos después de haber dicho esas palabras, Draco se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Tenías que estropearlo¿verdad? Ya me parecía a mí que llevabas demasiado tiempo sin ser el habitual "Draco-yo-soy-mejor-que-el-resto-de-la-humanidad-Malfoy". ¡Vete a la mierda!- dijo Harry mientras que con movimientos ágiles se ponía en pie para marcharse.

-¡No! Harry, espera. No te vayas. Lo he dicho sin pensar. La costumbre, supongo.

Las palabras del rubio tuvieron efecto sobre el Gryffindor, pues éste se paró súbitamente.

-¿Me... me has... me has llamado Harry?

_¡Coño¿Le he llamado Harry¡Le he llamado Harry¡Merlín! Estoy peor de lo que pensaba. Aunque... si llamarle por su nombre hace que se le ponga esta carita, tendré que hacerlo más a menudo. Se ha sonrojado y se le ve tremendamente sexy..._

-Eso parece.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry decidió sentarse otra vez. En realidad Draco no se había disculpado, pero él tampoco esperaba tanto. Y el hecho de que le hubiese llamado por su nombre tenía que significar algo, aunque no sabía qué.

El moreno seguía pensando en eso cuando la voz del Slytherin habló de nuevo.

-Me estabas hablando de tu relación con Fred Weasley.

-Sí, bueno, no hay mucho que contar. La cosa fue bien por unos meses, hasta que él y George dejaron la escuela. La relación en la distancia... digamos que se debilitó, y acabó por romperse. La ruptura coincidió más o menos con nuestros TIMOS.

-¿Y cómo es que toda esta historia no es de dominio público?

-Al principio lo escondimos, por distintas razones. Una de ellas era Ron. Es mi mejor amigo y le quiero muchísimo, pero a veces aceptar las cosas le cuesta un poco- Harry hizo una pausa recordando el largo proceso de aceptación de Ron antes de continuar-. Pero la razón principal fue Voldemort. Me daba miedo que si él se enteraba usara a Fred para llegar hasta mí y hacerme daño.

-No se me había ocurrido.

-Cuando decidimos dejar de escondernos los gemelos ya vivían en Hogsmeade y lo nuestro ya agonizaba, así que no dio tiempo.

-¿Y Ron¿No se enteró?- preguntó Draco.

-Sí, se lo contamos. Fue bastante difícil, pero terminó por aceptarlo. Primero se enfadó por mi homosexualidad, luego se indignó por el hecho de que saliera con uno de sus hermanos y después su puso furioso porque le habíamos mentido una temporada. Finalmente lo asumió todo y aprendió a escucharme y hasta a darme consejos, aunque en el fondo no acabe de entender muy bien mi vida sexual y sentimental.

Harry no sabía por qué le estaba contando todo eso a Draco, pero se sentía cómodo. Después de tantos años de insultos y peleas se sentía bien teniendo una conversación normal con el rubio. Especialmente después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

El Gryffindor no quería romper el momento, pero sentía curiosidad por el motivo de tan repentino cambio.

-Dime Malfoy. ¿A qué se debe este cambio de actitud?

-Difícil pregunta, Potter. Y antes de que te conteste, respóndeme tú a esto. ¿Por qué me dijiste hace un rato que ayer te utilicé?

-Yo... No sé... Primero te resististe, después me dijiste que querías, luego te marchaste de una manera algo extraña y hoy... hoy me insultaste como si nada hubiera pasado. Supongo que por eso deduje que todo había sido un pasatiempo. Pensé que quizá me habías usado para experimentar... ya me entiendes.

-Qué curioso. Yo creí que eras tú quien me usaba a mí.

-Se nota que no me conoces. Yo no hago esas cosas.

-Si lo piensas no es una idea tan descabellada. Tú eras el experto y te aprovechaste de un pobre chico confundido para pasarlo bien un rato.

-¿Un pobre chico confundido¿Desde cuando el gran Draco Malfoy es un pobre chico confundido?

Harry había dicho esta frase riendo, pero se le borró la sonrisa al ver la cara que había puesto Draco. El rubio tenía una expresión triste y los ojos clavados en sus zapatos, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Tras un momento de silencio, el Slytherin salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Mira Potter, sé que me he comportado de un modo algo extraño, pero quiero que te quede claro que yo no te utilicé ni lo hice para dañarte, aunque me cueste reconocerlo. Realmente estaba confundido.

-¿Estabas¿Ya no lo estás?- preguntó Harry.

-Creo que no.

-Supongo que intentas decirme que todo vuelve a la normalidad¿no? Que olvide todo lo que pasó. Tú eres heterosexual y además yo soy el asqueroso cara-rajada¿cierto?

El Gryffindor se sentía totalmente frustrado. Le dolía pensar que para Draco él no fuera más que un error que había que olvidar. Muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que eso sólo podía significar una cosa: para él ese polvo no había sido simplemente sexo casual.

_Genial. Ahora resulta que me siento atraído por alguien a quien le gustan las chicas y que además me odia. Ahora sí que has tocado fondo, Harry._

El moreno hizo ademán de levantarse, pero se paró al escuchar al Slytherin.

-¿Por qué te vas ahora?

-Creo que ya está todo dicho. Tu error se retira para que puedas olvidarlo tranquilamente- dijo Harry sonando más dolido de lo que pretendía.

-Yo no he dicho que seas un error. Lo has dicho tú.

-Y… ¿eso qué significa?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco respiró hondo. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Era ahora o nunca. _Vamos, tú puedes. Sé un poco Gryffindor por una vez y ten valor._

-Significa que gracias a ti he descubierto muchas cosas de mí mismo y que por primera vez en la vida me he auto-sincerado- dijo el rubio, sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su interlocutor.

-Creo que no te entiendo.

Draco suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

-Si me acosté contigo fue porque… porque… Fue por impulso, lo que implica que soy gay y que además… me siento atraído por ti.

_¡Uf! Ya lo he dicho._

-P-pero… p-pero…- dijo Harry tartamudeando.

El rubio sentía su corazón a mil por hora. Parecía que el Gryffindor no reaccionaba y él se estaba poniendo nervioso, así que decidió ser más radical.

Sin previo aviso Draco pegó sus labios a los de Harry e inició un beso suave pero decidido. Sonrió mentalmente cuando el moreno empezó a responder. Poco a poco fueron profundizando hasta que se separaron, ambos con la respiración algo alterada.

-Pero tú… tú me odias- le dijo Harry sonrojado de pies a cabeza.

-Eso pensaba yo, pero del odio al amor hay sólo un paso.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso mucho más pasional. En su interior Draco gritaba de felicidad. Le había confesado al moreno sus sentimientos y éste le estaba respondiendo. Sin duda alguna, la sensación que sentía el rubio era lo más cercano a la felicidad que jamás había sentido.

Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta las manos de Harry le estaban recorriendo el cuerpo con ansia. El Slytherin se apresuró a responder y a los pocos minutos empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

Pero el Gryffindor le detuvo. Draco se asustó. ¿Harry se estaba arrepintiendo? Suspiró aliviado cuando levantó la vista y lo único que vio fue una sonrisa en su boca y deseo en sus ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estiró el brazo para alcanzar su capa de invisibilidad. Entonces se tumbó en el suelo y atrajo a Draco hacia sí, para luego cubrirse ambos con la capa. El moreno no quería perder tiempo yendo a buscar algún sitio más adecuado por el castillo. Quería volver a sentir la piel del rubio contra la suya cuanto antes, sin importar el frío o las hojas clavándosele en la espalda. La capa sería suficiente para ocultarles por si alguien decidiera salir a dar un paseo nocturno.

Todas sus dudas se habían desvanecido al oír las palabras de Draco: "del odio al amor hay sólo un paso…". Amor. Esa era la clave. Cuando entendió lo que el otro le estaba diciendo, supo que eso era todo lo que quería en el mundo.

El Gryffindor reanudó su exploración manual del cuerpo del rubio. _¡Merlín! Es simplemente perfecto… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? _

Draco también había empezado a acariciarle y parecía tener prisa por deshacerse de sus respectivas ropas. Harry supo que esta vez el Slytherin no quería solamente dejarse hacer, como había ocurrido la vez anterior, y la idea se le antojó maravillosa, pues se moría por sentir todo lo que su amante le ofreciera, aunque fuera inexperto.

En cuestión de minutos y sin despegar sus labios, ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Draco estaba encima de Harry, moviéndose de un modo que hacía que el moreno no pudiera evitar soltar algunos gemidos.

-Te deseo tanto, Draco- dijo el Gryffindor con una voz que no parecía la suya, consecuencia de la excitación.

-Me encanta cómo suena mi nombre cuando eres tú quien lo dice.

Harry cerró los ojos y se relajó mientras Draco iniciaba un camino de pequeños besos por su cuello y pecho. Jadeó fuertemente cuando se detuvo en sus pezones, mordisqueando primero uno y luego el otro.

Cuando el Slytherin llegó a su erección le detuvo y le instó a que se tumbara recostado sobre su lado izquierdo. Entonces Harry se dio la vuelta y se puso en la misma posición, de tal manera que su boca quedaba a la altura de la erección de Draco y la boca de éste a la altura de la erección del moreno.

Harry empezó a acariciar con su lengua el pene del rubio y gimió cuando éste entendió sus intenciones y también comenzó a lamer su erección.

Los gestos de ambos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y decididos. Harry oía jadeos sin saber si eran los suyos o los de Draco. Sólo sabía que se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. El placer que estaba recibiendo sumado al hecho de saber que también él estaba dando placer le estaba haciendo enloquecer.

Cuando sintió que Draco abandonaba su tarea supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo y también paró. Volvió a darse la vuelta y situándose encima del Slytherin le besó. Sintió que las manos de su amante se aferraban a sus nalgas y sus erecciones rozaron, provocando que los dos gimieran dentro del beso.

-Harry… necesito sentirte dentro otra vez- dijo Draco con la respiración entrecortada y tono de súplica.

-No- contestó el moreno-. Esta vez quiero que seas tú.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco detuvo todos sus movimientos. Sentía que los nervios le invadían. No se había esperado aquello.

-Harry… No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Yo no…

-Es una idea maravillosa- le cortó el Gryffindor-. Tú relájate y yo te guío.

El rubio obedeció. Por un lado no estaba nada convencido de aquello. Temía hacerlo mal, estropear las cosas o hacer el ridículo. Pero por el otro… la idea de poseer a Harry sonaba increíblemente bien.

El moreno rodó arrastrando a Draco con él, de manera que éste quedara encima, y volvió a acomodarles la capa de invisibilidad. El Slytherin se esforzó por controlar su temblor cuando Harry tomó sus dedos y se los metió en la boca para humedecerlos. Una de las manos del Gryffindor jugaba con su erección, lo que hizo que Draco fuera olvidando sus nervios para dejar paso al deseo y al placer que había dejado aparcados.

Harry separó y dobló sus piernas y condujo la mano del rubio hasta su entrada. Draco sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Con cierta indecisión introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro del moreno y empezó a moverlo, intentando imitar los movimientos circulares que recordaba haber recibido el día anterior.

Cuando vio que Harry cerraba los ojos se atrevió con un segundo dedo, al que poco después siguió un tercero.

El moreno le detuvo poco más tarde apartándole la mano. Entonces se echó saliva en la suya propia y la dirigió a la erección de Draco. Después de humedecerla situó al rubio entre sus piernas.

-No tengas miedo- le susurró Harry mientras que empujando suavemente las nalgas del rubio le instaba a penetrarle.

Draco se fue introduciendo lentamente en el interior del Gryffindor. Cuando hubo entrado por completo se quedó quieto, en parte porque no sabía si ya debía empezar a moverse y en parte porque las sensaciones que estaba experimentando le habían dejado paralizado. Sentía que el cuerpo de Harry se amoldaba completamente a su erección, como piezas de un puzzle perfectamente encajadas. Nunca ninguna chica le había provocado esas sensaciones.

Fue Harry quien empezó a moverse y Draco le imitó. Al principio todo fue lento, pero el rubio fue ganando seguridad y aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas. Se había propuesto mantener los ojos abiertos, fijos en los esmeralda, pero las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo se lo impidieron.

El Slytherin no sabía cuando había empezado, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba masturbando a Harry al mismo ritmo de su movimiento. Ambos gemían.

El moreno terminó primero, derramándose en la mano de Draco. Pocos segundos después también el rubio alcanzó el orgasmo.

Se quedaron unos minutos sin moverse, sin hablar. Finalmente el rubio se retiró y se tumbó al lado del Gryffindor. Éste pasó un brazo por los hombros de Draco y le instó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Eso ha sido… increíble. Nadie diría que era tu primera vez- dijo Harry mientras depositaba un beso en el rubio pelo del Slytherin.

Draco no respondió. Se sentía como flotando en una nube y sólo sabía que quería permanecer entre esos brazos para siempre. Allí, con Harry, sentía que no tenía que esconder sus sentimientos y ser el arrogante Malfoy que le habían enseñado a ser; sentía que podía ser él mismo.

Finalmente reaccionó. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pedirle perdón y, sobretodo, hacerle saber que le amaba.

-Yo… todos estos años he sido un imbécil y…

-Shhh- le cortó Harry poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios-. Ambos hemos sido estúpidos y hemos estado ciegos por largo tiempo. Pero todo eso ya no importa.

Draco sonrió ante las palabras del moreno.

-Me encanta esta sonrisa. Creo que nunca la había visto antes- dijo Harry.

-Es que gracias a ti soy un nuevo Draco- respondió el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír-. Alguien que sabe lo que quiere y a quien no le importa lo que piensen los demás.

-Creo... creo que me gusta el nuevo Draco.

-¿Sólo lo crees?

-No. Estoy seguro.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, pues aquí se acaba esta historia. Ya sé que ha sido cortito, pero es que es lo primero que escribo de más de un capítulo y no me atreví con algo más largo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. Cualquier comentario, duda, corrección, crítica o lo que sea será bienvenido.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y muuuuuuchos besitos!

**BoLLiTo MaLFoY**


End file.
